


Makeover!!

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, boys in makeup, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom gives his boyfriends Tom and Adam makeovers.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Tom Pallant
Kudos: 9





	Makeover!!

"Look down so I can put the eyeshadow on,"Dom commanded as he used his finger to apply a thick layer of pink eyeshadow onto Tom's eyelids. 

"Now I will add some mascara and you will be done," the green eyed man titred as he pulled out a mascara brush and coated Tom's thick eyelashes with it. 

"Allright I am done come see how you look sexy boy,"Dom exclamed as he handed Tom a mirrior so he could see his reflection.

"I look so beautiful,"the curly haired man said with a toothy smile as he admired himself in the mirror. 

"Ok Adam its your turn,"Dom spoke as he sat the older man down and began to apply blush to his already rosy cheeks which caused him to let out a giggle.

"It tickles,"Adam laughed as Dom stoped blushing his cheeks and added a heavy layer of eyeliner to his eyes. 

"Looking hot baby,"Dom flirted as he put down the eyeliner and added the finishing touch to Adam's look a shimmery pink eyeshadow. 

"Fook I forgot to add lippy,"Dom cursed as he brought Tom back over and covered his thin lips in bright pink lipstick doing the same for Adam. 

"My boyfriends look so fooking sexy,"Dom chirped as he brought the mirrior out in front of the two men. 

"Aww thanks your sexy to,"Tom said while blushing and hiding his face. 

Adam just grined and placed a lipstick stained kiss on the younger man's cheek. 

"We are so lucky to have such a good boyfriend like you Dom,"Adam spoke.

"I am glad that we are together I love you blokes so fucking much,"Tom cooed as he wraped his arms around the other two men pulling them into a tight group hug filled with love and appreciation.


End file.
